


Nearing the Edge (But You Pull Me Back)

by Arenhai



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Because he's a monster, Clarence is mentioned, Could be read as Polyspace, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Parent and Child Bonding, Space family, and then ignored, but also just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arenhai/pseuds/Arenhai
Summary: The kids aren't alright. But maybe some talks with their parents will help them feel better.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Nearing the Edge (But You Pull Me Back)

_“Gone, gone, gone! She’s gone she’s gone she’s gone gone gone!” Harp’s crumbled form continued to rock back and forth, shattered nails peeling at her rotting face. Peeling gangrenous skin away in disgusting ribbons._

_“Harp, please! We can leave! Please come with me!” Ash reached out for her sister, recoiling at the stinging slap she received. Harp skittered across the ground in a manner more animalistic than human, shrieking at her sister. A fire burned in her hallowed eyes as she drew herself up, body contorting in a serpentine manner._

_“LEAVE!” The command was followed by a burning fire racing from her lost sister’s hand, flying towards her and searing her flesh as she screamed and screamed as her skin melted and hair burned while her eyes boiled-!_

Ash cried as she tumbled out of bed, powers flying around her and tearing at the walls. Several trinkets the others had gotten her shattered where they were thrown, one being a picture Fox had painted of her and Harp.

Her chest heaved as she tried to reorient herself, grabbing at her powers with the panicking edges of her mind. The pink force slowed it’s assault on her room as she pulled her hair, the pain giving her mind something to focus on.

_‘It’s just a dream, just a dream.’_

She began sobbing, pulling at her hair. It wasn’t just a dream, Harp was gone. Lost the moment she was sacrificed and instead of staying with her, Ash ran. Instead of fighting, she ran away and-and-!

 _‘Ran like a coward, ran and left my little sister to be sacrificed to that_ **_thing’_ **

“Ash?” Her bloodshot eye snapped open, looking towards the open doorway to her room where Nightfall was-

_‘No. Not Nightfall, the young one. Just another family member we lost.’_

Ash wiped at her eye, sniffling as she composed herself. Clarence would snap at her telling her to _“Shape up girl! I’m not keeping you around to mope!”_

“Bad dreams huh?” Quinn walked across the room, gently sitting down across from her and crossing her legs together. She was within arms reach, but not touching. Being close but not crowding her personal space.

_‘Just like Nightfall would.’_

The thought of her lost parental figure made her choke on another sob. Tears stinging her eye as she tried not to think about the final fight, about whether or not it hurt when Mooncake **blasted Nightfall into-**

“So, you’ve been to prom huh?” She looked up again to see Quinn holding a picture of her when she was younger. Her hair was done up in a beautiful braided bun, letting just enough hair free to cover her eyeless side. She was wearing a slim red dress, the fabric slit up her leg to allow her to move. It was one of her favorite heists Clarence took her on.

* * *

“Remember not to screw this up my dears, we have too much money riding on this to make mistakes.” Ash and Fox nodded at Clarence, jolting as he spun on his ankle and slapped Fox in the chest with a pointer.

“What’s your part in the plan!” Fox went ramrod straight, eye’s looking dead ahead as he recited the plan that had been beaten into their heads for the past month.

“I’m supposed to act as Ash’s overprotective older brother! And not let anyone dance with her except the princess! And then cause a scene!” The pointer swung from her adoptive brother, pointing at her. She took a deep breath and began.

“I act disgruntled with Fox, get the princess’ attention. Dance with the princess, so Fox can make a scene. I'm supposed to run off with her and lead her towards you.”

He swung the pointer around and had it placed against his chest. “At which point I will grab her, make her tell us where the treasury is, and then we clean house!” Clarence’s eyes glistened with greed as he ranted, money compasses pressing against his pockets in a disgusting manner. Fox and Ash shared a shudder.

* * *

“Fox, I don’t like this,” Ash muttered under her breath, smiling at a quickly paling man who made eye contact with her. They had arrived several minutes ago and it felt like everyone’s eyes were glued to her. Fox was by her side, holding her arm in his and scowling at the different people who walked by.

“I know Ashy, just a little longer, apparently the princess is supposed to be some sort of hero. I glare enough and she’s bound to come ‘save’ you!” He gave her a cheerful grin, trying to assure her it would be alright.

“That’s not the part I don’t like! I mean, I hate that part too, but… Ugh, all of it!” Fox gave her arm a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure her without words. As her face stayed in its frown, he opened his mouth to try using his words again but was interrupted.

“I have never, in all my years of life, seen anything or anyone as beautiful as you my dear. Star’s burning for all their life pale in light of your beauty. The heavens must weep for their fallen angel, while we mortal’s rejoice at being in your presence!”

Ash looked down from her brother, who had put on a genuine scowl at the flowery speech coming from a regal looking girl in a form-fitting suit. She had four arms, four very muscular arms. 

_‘Oh, she could suplex me.’_

Ash fought down a blush as she looked the princess over, the suit covered most of her skin, but was cut in a way that showed off her midriff, white patterns decorating her skin in sharp jagged patterns over her deep blue skin. Her hair was shaved close to her head, a neon purple that seemed to glow in the cool lighting of the ballroom. Her eyes matched the color of her hair.

The girl leaned down, entirely ignoring Fox as she grabbed Ash’s hand with two of her’s.

“Won’t you give me your name goddess? That I might taste it on my tongue?” Ash lost the fight against the blush, feeling it cover her face as Fox let out a low growl.

“This is my little sister Ash. I’m Fox, it’s a pleasure.” He gently pushed Ash behind him, ignoring her noise of protest as he shook the princess's hands and tried to crush her bones.

The princess’ smile was full of teeth as she shook his hands with equal crushing force, eyes looking past him to see Ash. 

“Is Ash as mute as she is gorgeous? Or might I hear her rapturous voice for myself?” Fox growled again as Ash stepped out from his shadow, gently curtsying at the princess-like Clarence had taught her. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, miss…?”

“Cornelia, but you can call me anytime!” She winked at Ash as Fox threw up his hands and stalked away. It was all part of the plan. Well maybe Fox was feeling a little protective of his little sister, and maybe she was actually kinda attracted to the princess- _Cornelia-,_ but that just made it easy to act.

* * *

“We only got to dance once before Fox sent the signal, but it felt like we were the only two people in the universe.” Ash trailed off dreamily, remembering strong warm hands on her shoulders and waist, gently leading her in a slow waltz that left her head spinning.

“What happened next?” Quinn was sitting on the same wall as her now, instead of the middle of the room. She placed a hand on her shoulder with a small encouraging smile.

Ash felt the previous warmth drain away, as it did every time she remembered what came after that magical dance.

“Fox gave the signal…”

* * *

The music slowly petered out, the last notes sounding like stars gently falling into the abyss, soft and sweet and a little sad.

“You move as beautifully as the solar winds over the plains of my home.” Cornelia tilted Ash’s chin upwards, leaning down for a kiss that she was happy to receive.

“Everybody freeze! Get down on the ground!” A familiar voice shouting, as well as several bullets firing into the ceiling, had Ash’s head snapping away, stopping the kiss before it could begin. 

Near the entrance of the room had several modified SAMES burst in with guns, all spreading out and forcing people to the ground at gunpoint. They tore away wallets, purses, and jewelry. Several went to the tables and began grabbing every piece of silverware they could, while one walked down the center of the room.

“Give us all your valuables, and the princess, and we’ll let you go! Anyone tries to be a hero, and we’ll blast them to kingdom come!” Ash hid a wince in Cornelia's chest as Fox’s voice wavered for half a second. Her brother hated the violence of his actions. The crowd seemed to miss his moment of weakness, quickly pouring over their possessions to Fox and the army of mindless robotic drones.

“Come on, this way!” Cornelia grabbed Ash by the arm and quickly dragged her to the edges of the room, away from the entrance. They neared a large doorway that was open to the balcony, the night air leeching the warm from her sleeveless arms.

They stepped outside and quickly and quietly shut the doors behind them, Ash momentarily panicked. Cornelia had led them away from where she was supposed to take her.

_‘Oh, dad is gonna be pissed. Like the time I fed him Snake Flakes and he bled out the eyes for a week.’_

“Are you alright?” Cornelia’s hands fluttered around her, fingertips dancing along her skin and checking for any injuries. Ash stamped down on the ember of warmth that rose in her chest from the action.

“I’m fine, you got us out of there before anything could happen.” Ash’s mind whirled as she tried to think of a way to take control of the situation, and draw the other's attention somehow.

“I don’t know what those thugs think they are doing, but I can promise you by the end of the night all of them will rest in the cells of my prisons!” Cornelia's violet eyes glowed with indignation and fury at the invaders, and something more protective.

A cruel idea popped into Ash’s mind, one that sounded entirely too much like Clarence.

“What if we fought them?” Cornelia raised an eyebrow and looked over Ash again, this time in a less flirtatious manner.

“My goddess, while you look strong, there are many and-”

Ash held a finger up against her lips, raising the other hand and letting a small amount of lavender fire cover it.

“I’m a better fighter than you might think princess.” She added with an exaggerated blink, her best attempt at a wink. Cornelia let out a bright laugh at that and nodded. 

* * *

“I led her to where da- Clarence was waiting. And, well-” Ash threw out her arms in a disgusted shrug.

“You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to kid, I know this is painful.” Quinn’s concerned visage stared at the young girl, noting the change of word from dad to Clarence. At least that was one loss she didn’t seem to be mourning. 

Ash shook her head, taking a deep breath and continuing. 

“We got to the ambush site…”

* * *

“Goddess, stay behind me when the fighting starts, and together we will show them what a mistake coming here was!” Cornelia punched her fists against her hands and ground the knuckles against her palms. Ash smiled at her even as part of her insides were dying.

Shadows across the room seemed to coalesce into a large figure, muscles easily dwarfing both of them. Cornelia stuck out her arm and pushed Ash behind her, while Ash let fire flow into her fingertips. 

The flicker of her lavender fire only served to make the shadow seem larger and more intimidating. 

A slow clapping filled the air as Clarence moved from the darkness, the shadows melting away from him. Cornelia let out a sharp laugh at the diminutive figure before her.

“This? This tiny thing was casting such a large shadow? I’m sure there is something poetic about that, but I’ll have the muses discuss it after I send you to the cells.” Cornelia leaped forward, slamming two fists against Clarence, and letting out a groan of anger as a flickering green light sprung into existence between them and his flesh.

“Tut-tut princess, you would strike a poor defenseless man?” Cornelia didn’t respond, throwing several more punches from different angles, trying to break through the hard light barrier.

“Not one for banter then.” Clarence let out a disappointed sigh and motioned with his hand. Fox stepped out from the shadow and wrapped his arms around Cornelia, pinning her arms against her chest.

"The giant guardian from earlier? You are part of this?" Cornelia's eyes darted back and forth in confusion, as Ash threw a fireball passed Clarence's shoulders.

“Now Miss if you just give us your money we won’t have to hurt nobody!” Fox said in his most placating voice, letting out a sharp yelp as she threw her head back into his. The back of her head smashing into his teeth. 

“Ash, run!” Cornelia shouted, still struggling against Fox’s hold. Ash hesitated for a moment, glancing in between the princess and her father. 

Clarence darted forward and held a shining emerald gun against Ash’s throat. Ignoring her and Fox’s yelps, he taunted the princess.

“Oh, is this your dance partner? She looks all tuckered out.” Clarence tutted sadly, turning his head and winking at Ash with his back to Cornelia.   
“It would be a shame if she needed to take a dirt nap.” 

“No! Don’t hurt her!” Cornelia’s struggles stilled as Ash shut her eye, blocking out the vision of the princess’s defeated eyes.

“I will tell you what you want to know.” 

“So glad to have your cooperation, lead the way!” Fox set Cornelia on her feet, arms open in a clear intimidation tactic. She spared a quick glance at Ash, who shook her head.

“Tick tock princess, I would hate to take the final dance of the night away from this little flower.” The threat was added by Clarence shoving the gun into Ash’s neck, leaving her choking and rubbing at her throat to Fox’s displeasure. 

“Hey pops, that’s a little much don’t you think?” Clarence, Ash, and Cornelia all tensed up.

“Did you just call this tiny thing your father? And she is your sister? Is this correct?” Cornelia backed away from them, fists clenching tightly.

“No, wait, Cornelia, I can-” Ash began, pulling away from Clarence and squeezing her hands shut in a panic. 

“Oh god damn it, Fox! Every time you have a speaking role...” Clarence rubbed at his temple as the princess began struggling again, twisting her body and throwing her weight around.

"Traitor! Harpy! Venomous siren with your lying words!" Cornelia's eyes glowed in the darkness of the room, cutting straight to Ash's core.

"I-" Ash was cut off by a gunshot echoing through the room, a beam of light slamming into the princess' stomach. 

“Why do you children insist on ruining all my plans!” Clarence rubbed his temple with the gun, sighing. “Come along. Maybe next time we’ll just try blowing everything up and sifting through the rubble."

Fox shrugged and picked up Clarence, putting him on one shoulder. He walked over to Ash and did the same to her.

Ash's eyes didn't leave Cornelia's, even as the princess howled in pain on the ground. 

* * *

"I didn't even know if she lived or not until bounty hunters started showing up. They wanted to capture me alive." Ash wrapped her arms around her knees and curled up tighter. 

“That, sounds terrible, I’m so sorry.” Ash didn’t respond, sniffling as tears slid down her face. The first time she met someone who seemed to like her and she tried to rob her. 

“Hey, when I went to my prom it was with my best friend. Tribore, you remember them?” Ash nodded, wiping at her face.

“Tribore went with me because I was afraid to ask the girl I wanted too. We get to prom and the bitch decides to comment on Tribore wearing a dress. Turns out she was a massive bigot.” 

“What did you do?” Ash asked with a wide eye, glad to focus on anything other than her memories. Quinn sent her a self-satisfied smirk.

“I punched her into the snack table, ruined her night, her make up, and her five hundred dollar dress.” Quinn laughed at the memory, she had punched a lot of people throughout her life, but none was as satisfying to hit as her.

“Did you get in trouble?” Ash asked, tears finally drying.

“Oh tons. I got suspended for two weeks, Tribore brought me my homework and talked about how the girl was trying to spread rumors that I was crazy. Tribore spread the truth that she was a bigot, and by the end of the suspension, she wouldn’t even stand in the same room as me. It was the best night ever!”

The two shared a laugh as Quinn stood, slowly stretching out her spine.

“Wanna come help me make some pancakes?” She held out her hand to the girl on the ground, who smiled and grasped it. 

“You know how to cook?”

“No, but I think we can do better than anything H.U.E calls food.” The two laughed as they headed to the kitchen, the demons of the past forgotten in the morning light of a nearby star. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know its been a while since I updated anything, and I'm sorry about that. The virus got me a job at my town's clinic as a screener for the infection? And so I was working two jobs, then the college was like "Hey, don't come to work anymore." So I was kinda laid off. And then the clinic was like "Hey want more hours?" And I said yes so know I'm working 40 hour weeks and finals are coming up and all this kinda came together to give me the worst case of writer's block.  
> So, yeah. I'm sorry. I don't know when things will settle down, but let's be honest I've never had a consistent update pattern either. But yeah, sorry.


End file.
